


Love Me Softly (Fuck Me Hard)

by KairuKoga



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Author is trans, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Daddy Kink, He has arrived 5 months later with coffee, Keith is on birth control, M/M, Power Bottom Keith (Voltron), Size Difference, Size Kink, Top Shiro (Voltron), Trans Keith (Voltron), Virgin Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 16:38:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20969696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KairuKoga/pseuds/KairuKoga
Summary: Keith is done with being patient, he wants to lose his virginity. He wants his boyfriend in every way possible, but for tonight, he’ll handle the way Shiro treats him softly.They’ve fooled around a bit before, mostly Keith initiating because Shiro doesn’t want to rush him, but Shiro is oblivious to Keith wanting him to take control.





	Love Me Softly (Fuck Me Hard)

**Author's Note:**

> *shows up 5 months late with a pumpkin spiced latte* sup. So this started as thread and I just kinda... forgot??? that I was writing it. So take it for now. I’ll be back one day soon to finish off MMY Season 1.

They’ve fooled around a bit before, mostly Keith initiating because Shiro doesn’t want to rush him, but Shiro is oblivious to Keith wanting him to take control.

It started off on the couch as they watch their favourite Metflicks show with Keith’s legs over Shiro’s lap with Shiro gently rubbing his ankles after a long day at his retail floor job, in between episodes Keith sinks further and further into the couch as he relaxes. They’re about half a season in when Shiro stops rubbing his ankles and rests his arms on the back of the couch.

Keith blinks as he realises that the warmth from Shiro’s hands are no longer on his body. 

That is going to have to change. 

Ever so slowly, as inconspicuous as he can (not very), he sneaks his way over to Shiro’s side of the couch. Shiro pretends not to notice.

It isn’t until Keith climbs into Shiro’s lap that he visibly reacts. A poorly hidden groan and arms wrapping around the smaller man’s figure. His nose immediately in Keith’s soft raven locks. 

Keith wiggles, trying to get comfortable, eyes still on the tv screen, acting as if he doesn’t know what effect he’s having on Shiro. He smirks as he feels Shiro harden beneath him, a shaky exhale pushed into the top of his head. 

“Keith...” 

The younger man pretends not to hear him, instead wiggling in his lap more. He is comfortable by now, he’s just being a brat. Something Shiro is all too aware of. 

“Baby... you’ve got to stop-“ he’s cut off by his own groan as Keith’s wiggling ass and thighs run over his dick. It takes all his willpower to not throw the younger man onto the couch and rut against him until he comes against his thighs. 

Again.

As soon as Keith came home, he’d immediately went and got changed into Shiro’s (way too big) hoodie, leaving his boxers and binder on. 

Keith’s legs were so soft and Shiro could imagine the softness of his thighs through his own sweatpants. But he wanted to take it slow. Keith deserved slow. Especially with all he’d shared with Shiro about his past. 

Keith kept snuggling into Shiro, knowingly teasing him. He wanted Shiro to break down, push his face into the couch cushions and take what he wanted. He was ready.

He’s been ready for the past few weeks. 

Keith moved his hands to Shiro’s chest, finally looking up to see Shiro’s flushed face, the set in his strong jaw, his eyes closed as he tried to breathe through his not-as-hidden-as-he-wished arousal.

Silver eyes infused with heat met with midnight blue. It didn’t take too much before metal fingers wove themselves into pitch black locks and the owner’s lips devoured the smaller man’s own. 

A whine left Keith’s throat as Shiro claimed him. A hand tightened against his hip and the other pulled Keith’s hair backwards to grant access to his neck. 

“You’re such a brat. You can’t just do that Keith.” Was whispered into Keith’s ear before he bites just below it, making Keith arch closer towards the attention.

The TV in the background was forgotten by Keith as he gasped each time he was bitten and sucked. The hand on his hip soon moved to unzip the hoodie to get more access to his collarbones.

He didn’t have work for the next few days and was happy to wear the marks if it meant it would show who he belonged to. 

Keith tightened his legs together, the familiar heat of arousal filling his abdomen. He was trapped and he wouldn’t have it any other way. His hands knead Shiro’s chest, making the older man groan into his neck as he gently bucks his hips up in a slow rhythm. 

It’s not enough, Keith wants more. He wants his voice to work properly to vocalise it but he can’t get anything out but a litany of “please” between gasps.

“Fuck... Keith.” Shiro groans into Keith’s exposed collarbone. 

“Need you. Please Shiro.” 

Shiro’s grip tightens on his hip once again, metal fingers tightening in the younger’s hair, mumbling into Keith’s soft skin almost too quiet to hear. “-wait baby. I’m happy to wait.”

Keith did hear though, and he didn’t like what he heard. He tries to move in the tight grip of his boyfriend’s again, begging to have more. More touch, more contact, more friction between them. Each movement was stopped by a tug of his hair. 

“Patience baby.”

“Shiroooo~” Keith whines in frustration, his movements limited when he just needs. 

“You keep going like this baby,” Shiro’s voice dropped to the octave that sets Keith’s abdomen alight with flames, “and you won’t get anything at all.”

Keith isn’t sure if it was Shiro’s words or his possessive almost bruising grip being moved towards the sensitive skin under the elastic of his boxers that made him gasp, probably a mix of both.

Shiro doesn’t stop his attack on Keith’s skin, bringing it between his teeth and sucking. Keith moves and he stops, releasing his grip from his hair to hold Keith’s jaw and move his face so that he sees he’s serious about what he said. 

“Stop moving baby boy.” He says with heat.

A whine is pulled from Keith’s throat. 

“Be good for me.” 

And god does Keith want to be good. He wants to be so good for Shiro. It’s burns in him as much as the arousal between his legs. 

He drops his gaze, a low mumble of something Shiro only picks up the tail end of.

“What was that sweetheart?”

“I want to be good for you.”

“You said something else. Didn’t you baby?”

Keith’s blush runs from his ears down his partially revealed chest. He shakes his head, he may be desperate for more, but he doesn’t want to repeat himself to get it.

“You did say something else.” Shiro begins to remove his hand from Keith’s lower abdomen. “If you’re not going to continue, then we aren’t going to continue.”

Keith whined again, not wanting Shiro’s touches to end. “Please...”

“Please what?” 

“I want to be good for you...”

“And?”

Keith’s breathe hitched and Shiro moved his flesh hand back under Keith’s boxers, lower this time, teasing him with what Keith could expect if Shiro got what he wanted. 

“Please... Daddy...” 

“Good boy.”

Keith moans under Shiro’s praise as Shiro’s hand dips further under his boxers. 

“What do you want baby?” Shiro’s voice surrounds him. “Do you want me to suck you off?”

Keith shakes his head. 

“Speak up baby boy.”

Keith’s back stiffens from the command. Not request. Demand.

He remains tight lipped, he may have appeased Shiro once tonight, but he isn’t making it easy for him. 

“Keith... tell me.”

Once again another shake of raven locks. 

Shiro moves his prosthetic down Keith’s back, settling at the curve before his ass. A warning.

“You sure you’re not going to tell me what you want?”

Keith gulps, a shiver running down his spine. They’ve done something similar before, Shiro playing with his ass as he sucked him until Shiro came down his throat. His heavy hands playing with the perfectly shaped muscle.

The molten heat increases in his core and Keith whines at the memory. 

“Stop teasing me...”

“What was that?” The large hand is removed from his back, but he can still feel the heat from the warmed metal so it isn’t far. 

“You know what I want so give it to me.”

“That’s not how we ask is it baby?”

A warning tap to the top of his ass cheeks. Not hard, but still enough for Keith to jostle forward slightly, almost backfiring as it causes Keith to rock forward onto his neglected cock. 

Shiro’s voice becomes impossibly deeper.

“I want to hear you say it so that I can take you into our bedroom and give it to you properly.” His hand rubs the crest of his ass. “Don’t you want that baby?” 

A strangled noise makes its way out of Keith’s throat as he rocks forward again, the dual feelings of Shiro’s fingers at his dick and the hardness of Shiro’s trapped dick making him want more. But still he stays stubborn. 

A slightly harder slap to ass makes Keith forcibly rock forward, a groan coming from under him.

The hoodie, still not completely zipped open, has fallen off both Keith’s shoulders, making Keith seem somehow more wrecked than he is paired with the blush and his closed eyes. 

“Now then baby... do you want me to fill you with my tongue...” His prosthetic grabs the soft flesh of his ass. “Or do you want something bigger filling you?”

A moan is the answer to his question. But it isn’t good enough for Shiro, he needs to hear the words. 

“Well?”

“Fuck... Shiro please.”

“Hm?”

“Please fuck me daddy!”

With those few words, Shiro lifts Keith up effortlessly with hands at the back of his thighs as he stands up. 

Metflicks can wait. He has a boyfriend he needs to love. 

Keith immediately moves his arms to loops around the taller’s neck, circling his waist with his legs. 

A kiss is placed to his neck before he feels a wall behind his back and hungry lips claim his own. 

“Ah fuck!”

Keith grinds down as much as he can, slight wetness soaking through his own boxers, onto Shiro’s hard dick. A slap against his ass is the only warning before a squeak of their bedroom door and being moved away from the wall. 

Shiro is as gentle as possible as he drops Keith on the bed. Keith looks up at him, noticing the dark blush on high cheekbones before his view is disturbed by Shiro removing his T-shirt. 

Keith’s eyes travelled down his boyfriends chest. A light sheen of sweat covering it all leading from shoulders that have had the world sit on them, to plump pectorals, washboard abs and slim hips. Keith is almost drooling at the sight of his boyfriend, a modern Adonis.

Shiro laid on the bed, hovering slightly over Keith’s smaller but no less strong body. 

“I love you...” is said before lightly touching the younger mans face and bringing their lips together. A soft gentle touch in comparison to what got them to the bed.

The softness makes Keith melt into the duvet, his arms wrapping around Shiro’s shoulder once again. The mood has shifted from overwhelming urgency to pliant neediness. 

Small hums are exchanged between the two of them. Shiro rolling his hips downward in slow movements.

“Are you sure about this baby?” Shiro whispers as he pulls back slightly, his voice only for the two of them although there’s no one else in the apartment. 

“I’m sure. Please Takashi...”

Keith whimpers as Shiro recloses the gap between them, kissing him softly and as if he’s the most precious thing in the world. He is to Shiro. Every slide of lips, every drag of hips together proves that much.

Keith rolls his hips up to meet Shiro’s, gasping whe he feels the older man’s still-trapped member. “Please Takashi,” he pulls the words out of his chest, “fuck me...” 

“I’m going to do better than just fuck you baby.” The rest of the apartment is quiet, their little bubble away from others eyes. “I’m going to lay you down, feel you around my tongue and fingers until you cum on them. I’m going to make this good for you. You deserve it Keith.” 

The raven haired man looks up to see Shiro’s eyes, the heat is still there, but they’re full of love.

Keith sighs and scratches the back of Shiro’s head. “I trust you.”

“I know baby.”

With those words, Shiro works on taking his hoodie off the smaller man completely, gentle hands just brushing the soft skin as he takes care to not rush this, unwrapping him like a gift.

Once the hoodie is removed, Shiro begins to kiss down over Keith’s binder down to his stomach and the v of his hips. 

Keith whines, his hands above his head, skin prickling wherever Shiro’s lips touch. 

“Shiro...” Keith’s voice breaks on the last syllable of his lovers name, eyes watering at how gentle he’s being treated. “I want it off.”

“What off baby? These?” Shiro slips his hands under Keith’s ass, playing with the top of his boxers. A shake of Keith’s head makes the silver haired man confused. “I’ve taken the hoodie off you sweetheart?”

Keith breaks the eye contact, suddenly shy as he looks away. “I want my binder off...” 

Shiro gasps gently against his skin. 

“Baby... you don’t have to-“

“I want to. This is important to me. I want to feel you properly...”

He sits up slightly, moving his hands to take his binder off like a shirt. Shiro moves backwards, allowing himself to sit on his knees, his hands gentle on Keith’s hips. The binder is removed and thrown with some effort, Keith shaking his hair back into place as he lays back down onto the soft duvet. 

“Come here baby, let’s move the covers out of the way.” Shiro gathers Keith in his arms, the prosthetic slightly colder on his back as he’s picked up bridal style and placed on his feet again. Shiro makes quick work of pulling the blanket down to let Keith back on the bed. Keith settles against the pillows, making grabby hands towards his boyfriend and Shiro goes willingly, slotting himself against Keith’s own body once again. 

“You’re so good for me Keith.” Shiro strokes raven locks out of Keith’s eyes. “You’re perfect.” 

Keith snorts lightly. “I’m perfect? Have you seen yourself Takashi?”

“You’re so perfect.” Shiro ducks his head to kiss Keith’s now exposed forehead, raven hair a dark halo fanning the pillows. “I can’t believe you’re mine.”

“All yours.”

Keith sighed deeply, smiling up at his boyfriend. 

“Right and I’m yours.” Shiro kissed Keith’s cheek. “You’re my strong,” another kiss on the other cheek. “Amazing,” a kiss on his jaw. “Gorgeous boyfriend who stole my heart.” A final kiss on his nose.

Keith chuckled softly. “Come on...” 

The older man began to kiss down once again, Keith’s skin prickling with each touch, stopping to place a soft kiss to one of his nipples, looking up to gauge Keith’s reaction. A bitten lip and misty eyes looked down at him. 

A good thing.

An experimental kitten lick made Keith gasp, pushing his chest upwards towards the touch. Shiro soothed his hands over feverish skin, small soft touches as he introduced Keith into the new sensation. It was his first time in many ways and Shiro wanted it to be good for him. 

Keith’s skin had goosebumps all over it, his hand flew over his mouth to muffle the soft moans escaping it. 

Shiro stopped his ministrations momentarily. 

“Don’t muffle yourself baby, I want to hear how good you sound and how you feel.”

Shiro swiftly moved towards Keith’s other nipple, giving it the same treatment as the other. His hands stopped at Keith’s hips, his thumbs tracing the divot between his hipbones. 

Keith’s voice was breathy and low as he moans his boyfriends name. 

“Please- need more...”

“As you wish Baby.”

Shiro continued his journey down Keith’s chest, his fingers taking hold of the waistband of Keith’s boxers, pulling them down slowly. 

“Hips up gorgeous.”

Keith answered with a whine and complied. His boxers being removed made him bare for the first time in front of his partner. Flushed and breathing heavily, he watched as Shiro looked at him as if he were prey, ready and laid out like a meal. 

No words were exchanged as Shiro immediately went to town, latching onto Keith’s dick and sucking softly.

Keith moaned unabashed, his heart rate skyrocketing as Shiro sucked. His eyes met a sight that almost made him cum from it. 

Shiro’s eyes were closed, a blush risen to the top of his ears, silver hair slightly mused. His hips making small movements against the bed, giving him some sort of relief for his still-clothed cock. Shiro’s human hand made its way under his mouth, teasing Keith’s entrance as his prosthetic blindly reached towards the bedside cabinet, opening the draw to grab the small bottle of lube they had purchased a few weeks ago. 

Shiro opened his eyes, looking up at the sight his boyfriend made. Shiro moans around Keith’s dick, making Keith gasp at the vibration. The older man removed his teasing fingers and opened the cap of the lube, quickly slicking his fingers before throwing the bottle away and moving his hand back to Keith’s entrance. 

Keith moans as he feels a slick finger breach him, tightening slightly around it before relaxing as Shiro continued to lick and suck his dick. Shiro made work of slowly fucking Keith with his fingers, making good on his promise from earlier despite his own hard dick. Keith’s gasps soon became frantic, close to cumming and unable to form words to warn Shiro. 

Keith tightened around Shiro’s fingers as he came with a soft whimper and Shiro removed his mouth from his clit. 

“Good boy, you’re so good for me Keith.” He continued to fuck Keith softly with his fingers, letting him ride out his orgasm. His prosthetic hand rubbings Keith’s thigh to help him focus on something else and bring him down. 

“You ok sweetheart?”

Keith answered with just a nod.

“Do you want to stop here or-“

“Don’t you dare stop.” Keith’s head shot up, staring down at Shiro with a determination in his eyes. “I want this. I want you to fuck me.”

“I just want to make sure baby. If you’re uncomfortable at any point, just say the word and we stop ok?”

“I know. Now come here, I want to feel you.”

Shiro didn’t make him wait, kissing his boyfriend eagerly as he ground his covered dick against Keith’s lubed and slick pussy. Keith moans into the kiss, opening his mouth for Shiro’s tongue to fight his own for dominance. His hips rutting up, wanting Shiro inside him, wanting to feel what it’s like to have his partner connected to him in a way no-one else has been before. 

“Pants off. Now Shiro.” 

“Fuck…” 

The older man quickly shuffles off the bed, almost tripping as he takes his sweatpants and boxers of as quick as possible. It isn’t as if Keith hasn’t seen Shiro’s dick before, long, thick and proud, but each time he does he feels himself get hotter. 

“Shiro… Takashi!”

“Yes baby?” 

“Kiss me.” And with that he pulled his boyfriend down by his neck, kissing him hard. Shiro went willingly, laying himself over the smaller man’s body, his hips rutting against Keith’s own. 

Shiro pulled away slightly, taking Keith’s bottom lip between his teeth and biting it softly. The change between kiss-drunk eyes and passionate eyes from Keith was immediate. 

“Shiro. If you do not fuck me within the next 10 seconds I will- fUCK”

Keith felt everything. Shiro was big outside of him but inside? He filled him perfectly. So full. 

Shiro groaned, trying to keep his hips still so that he wouldn’t hurt Keith. It felt so good and he couldn’t help but litter Keith’s throat with licks and kisses as he pushed his way in. 

“T… Takashi”

“You ok baby boy?” Shiro looked up at his partner’s face. Blissed out and eyes unfocused. 

“So good, love you”

“I love you too baby. Want me to move?”

A nod and a slight “mhmm” was all he heard before he pulled out slightly, accompanied by a gasp and tightening around his cock. Keith’s small sounds made him go slowly. He didn’t want to hurt his partner and knew to be careful. 

He leaned down, connecting their hands and intertwined their fingers before kissing the smaller man and withdrawing his cock just enough to tease him. 

“Kashi… I’m not gonna brea-“ Keith choked on his words as Shiro tightened his grip on his hands and went so deep he could almost feel it in his throat. “F-fuck, do that again…”

Shiro cocked an eyebrow up at his partner. “What was that baby? Do what again… this?” He emphasised with repeating the action. All Keith could do around a moan was nod. 

They stayed like that, Shiro rolling into Keith softly but deeply, for a short while. Their moans filled the room, accompanied by the slight freaks of the bed when Shiro grinded into Keith every so often. The younger of the two soon became impatient, rolling down onto his boyfriend’s dick each time he thrusted into him. 

“Baby,” Shiro moved his hands to Keith’s waist,  _ fuck he’s so small _ , “if you keep moving like that I’m not going to be able to last.” 

“Daddy… I’m close and I want to cum on your dick.” 

Shiro was frozen for a split second, completely taken aback from Keith’s bluntness in asking for what he wanted, before pushing himself to sit up on his knees, pulling Keith up with him to straddle his toned thighs and lifting him up slightly to get Keith in the right position to make Keith’s dick accessible before dropping him down onto his own member. Keith gasps at the different angle and almost cums at that second, but holds off because he wants Shiro to feel him too. 

“You can’t-“ A groan falls from Shiro’s lips as he lifts and drops Keith onto his cock. “You can’t just say stuff like that Baby.” A moan from Keith into his shoulder. “You don’t know how close I am.”

“Then- ah fuck- then do it. I’m safe.” Keith bites Shiro’s shoulder, trying to muffle his moans in the muscle. 

“Keith… Need you- fuck, so tight- need you to cum first.” 

As if on command, Keith does cum, tightening around Shiro’s cock and crying out. Shiro is quick to get to Keith’s dick, circling round it as Keith rides out his orgasm, desperately trying to ignore his own need to cum. As Keith calms down, he relaxes in Shiro’s hold, his dick twitching between Shiro’s fingers. He nods into Shiro’s neck as Shiro lays him back down and asks if he’s alright. 

“Do you want me to keep going or are you done for now Baby?” 

“I want you… to come in me…”

“If you’re sure Baby, I won’t last long after that performance.” Shiro whispers this, as if ashamed. 

“Takashi, that’s ok. I’m glad that you enjoyed it as much as I did. Now come here and fuck me.”

Shiro knows a command when he hears one and soon starts up to an almost bruising pace, Keith’s moans getting louder once again as Shiro brushes his dick in just the right way for it to be pleasurable after orgasming. 

“Fuck- baby- you’re so good, so good for me-“ 

Shiro groans as he thrusts in once last time, feeling Keith tighten around him once more, both of them crying out at their orgasms. Shiro tried to keep his body above Keith’s, but his arms gave out and he falls into Keith’s open arms. 

Keith wiggles slightly, testing the sensitivity of the pair of them, causing Shiro to shift. The younger of the two giggles gently. 

“Well, I think that was the best way to lose my virginity. To the one guy I love, even if he does flop down on me afterwards…” 

“Hey… be nice Baby. You’re a handful you know?” 

“Actually, I’m two handfuls, both of my ass cheeks fit in both of your hands.” Keith shrugged as much as he could, trying to fight down a smile as Shiro pouted up at him from his position on his chest. “I love you Daddy.”

“I love you too Baby.”


End file.
